


Run Away With Me

by Bearzywrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Nyssa - Freeform, Set after S1E08, mentions of Oliver Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearzywrites/pseuds/Bearzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara decides to pick up on a missed opportunity after Episode 8 - Night of the Hawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, but I was inspired by the most recent episode. Sara <3

“Lindsay?” Sara called out quietly, rapping on the red front door of the nurses’ home. She was glad she had the cover story of working for Stein so that she hadn’t had to live in the home run by the head nurse of the asylum. Sara knew this was a long shot, but there was no way she was going to hang around with Ray and Kendra acting like teenagers in love when she had other options.   
“Lindsay?” She called again, still barely above a whisper. The nurses should be asleep now, but she knew that the other blonde was too accustomed to night work to be asleep so early. The door opened, and Lindsay came out, quickly shutting it behind her.   
“Sara?” She asked, also in a whisper. “What the heck are you doing here?”   
“My ride out of town left without me.” Sara found herself admitting. “And I have no idea if they’ll even come back for me. So I thought I would come back for you.” The half formulated plan she had been dreaming of as she had trudged through the snowy forest pushed its way to the front of her mind. “Run away with me!” She said, her face close to the other woman’s, closer than it had been. Lindsay was smiling. “Get out of this town that’s too small from you. We’ll see the world!”   
There was a light in Lindsay’s eyes as she stared at Sara, listening. But it died, the smile falling from her lips.   
“You know, I dreamed you’d come back. I said to myself that you would come back for me, teach me to be as strong as you are, and that we’d move to the city and live in an apartment above a movie theatre…” She blushed. “But then I realised I was just being silly. This isn’t a fairy tale. You’re too adventurous, too strong. I’m just a small town girl with no real skills. Why would you want to travel the world with me?”   
Sara closed the gap between their mouths, relishing in the softness of Lindsay’s mouth the way she had in the hospital, the taste of the other woman’s lipstick giving her thrills that she hadn’t felt since those first illicit sparring sessions with Nyssa. But this was more, bigger. Like first love all over again. Like Oliver had never happened.   
Sara deepened the kiss, she did not want to think about Oliver right now, and Lindsay responded in kind.   
It felt like it was hours before they split apart, but it can’t have been more than a minute.   
“What I mean,” Sara said “Is that you are so much more than you think. Come with me. I’ll teach you to fight, and we’ll travel. See so much more than just the city. Get to know one another, and see where this goes. And if you ever want to come home I won’t stop you.”  
“There’s only one thing wrong with that idea Sara.” Lindsay’s mouth was almost brushing Sara’s as she spoke.  
“Hmm?”   
“I don’t think this town can ever be home again. You’ve ruined me.”  
“So you’ll come?”   
“I will.”   
Sara grinned and kissed Lindsay once more, just a quick peck, almost chaste.   
“I’ll be back” She promised. “Pack, and I’ll tell my friends where I’m going.”   
“How do I know you’ll come back?” Lindsay called as Sara walked back down the garden path. Sara turned and pulled out the small canary she wore on a chain around her neck. It glinted in the snow-lit night, silver where her sisters was gold. Barely an outline of a bird. She threw it to Lindsay, who caught it with ease.   
“If I ever lost this, I would be losing a part of myself. Keep hold of it for me?” She turned and kept walking without looking back, so she didn’t see the way Lindsay smiled with new love as she clipped the necklace around her own neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea that this changes history in a way and that Lindsay becomes the first Canary, but I don't have time to put that into reality so here have a one shot instead. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!


End file.
